


Art/words: Interrogation

by LFB72



Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Hurt and comfort bingo, Interrogation, Lies, M/M, Misunderstandings, Stealing, Swords, Trust, naughty dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Arthur is going to do whatever it takes to get Merlin to tell the truth
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1010229
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10





	Art/words: Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> There was me, resting on my laurels thinking I had completed everything but no, Hurt and Comfort Bingo was still in need of attention. This is a very silly late addition to answer the prompt 'interrogation' from my Bingo square and allowing me to complete a solitary line!  
> Many thanks to the amazing Tari_Sue for checking it over for me.

Interrogation: 

[ ](https://imgur.com/TTYDvHx)

Arthur advanced brandishing his sword.

“Arthur?” Merlin squeaked, stepping backward. He kept going until his retreat was blocked by a chair which he was forced to sit upon.

“You, Merlin, are going to sit there until you can tell me the truth.”

“The truth about what?” Merlin stammered.

“Oh, I think you know,” Arthur snarled.

The tip of excalibur was awfully close to Merlin’s chest. He lifted his hand, intercepting the blade, and watched in horror as a bead of crimson appeared in his palm. The sword was a sharp and deadly weapon and he had never expected Arthur to use it against him.

“Where is it?”

“Where’s what?” Merlin began.

So this was it, the secret was out and he was going to have to pay. He thought he’d hidden Aithusa so well but Arthur obviously was more observant than Merlin had hoped. 

Another jab with excalibur focused Merlin’s attention.

“My sausage, What have you done with it?”

“What?” Merlin replied dumbfounded. 

“You heard,” snapped Arthur.

“I haven't got it!”

“Don’t lie to me, Merlin.”

“Why would I want your bloody sausage, Arthur?”

“Because it is the finest in all the land!”

“I’m sure it is, but I’m a vegetarian!”

“What?” the blade wavered, “Since when?” 

“Since forever, Arthur.” Merlin huffed, pushing the sword away and crossing his arms in outrage. 

“You never said,” Arthur replied, hesitant.

“You never asked.” 

Arthur backed away looking sheepish. “So you haven't eaten my sausage?”

Merlin chose his words carefully. “No Arthur, I have not eaten your sausage.”

Arthur sheepishly sheathed his sword. “You’d better go.”

Merlin got up and adjusted his trousers before bowing theatrically. “My Lord.”

Arthur picked up a goblet but Merlin dived through the door before the silver chalice could hit him.

Flustered by the encounter it took a moment for Merlin to gather his wits. Now all he had to do was find Aithusa and tell her that the royal Sausage is off limits and by special appointment only.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a peek I hope you liked what you saw/read. I attempted to use markers for this but failed miserably so it's a bit of a hodgepodge of pencil, pen and ink


End file.
